


The Most Important Things You Might Lose

by Whisper018



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: 2 character death, Character Death, Gen, Homophobia?, I don't know why I wrote this, and killing, first fanfiction for the fandom is about dying, gun - Freeform, i think, marco holding a gun, not angst, rewritten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper018/pseuds/Whisper018
Summary: "It doesn't have to be this way.""Your dead to me."------------------------------Star took a stroll in the park only to find Marco and Jakie on a date. With mixed feelings conjuring upon her, she wanted Marco to stay away from her. Only to be crushed by a painful truth.After Star and Jakie became good friends. Star was jabbed in the heart by a story she dared not believe. Marco with crushed feelings, pointed the gun at star.(Originally posted on Wattpad)
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz/Jackie Lynn Thomas
Kudos: 2





	1. Prolouge

_He pointed the gun at her with a straight face._

_Her tears were slowly falling from her face when she saw his expression._

_She clenched the hem of her dress and her teeth._

_"It doesn't have to be this way."_

_She rasped out._

_"Your dead to me."_


	2. He Believed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNEDITED

__

_"You're my best friend's girlfriend. Aren't you mad that his girl best friend is hanging out with him instead of you?"_

__

_-Star Butterfly_

Things can escalate quickly if you don't notice the surroundings around you. Like if your day starts out peaceful and then suddenly a bomb exploded out of nowhere and your town or city is destroyed and there is nothing left. That's how Star's day happened. Waking up early in the morning to do the things she planned like at seven o' clock in the morning, breakfast in Echo Park. Nine o' clock, stroll in the park and at Twelve o' clock, lunch at the Pirate Shack.

With everything prepared, (picnic basket, picnic blanket, food, juice, plates, etc) she wore a dirty white Sunday dress adorned with faded flowers. Her hair in a high ponytail and wand inside her basket, she smiled brightly at Mrs. Diaz, who smiled back at her. Mrs. Diaz's hair was sprung in a french braid, a flower clip decorated beside her.

"Have fun Star!" Mrs. Diaz said enthusiastically.

"I will!" Star yelled as she close the door and used her wand to create a cloud that will transport her to the park.

She smiled brightly at the raising sun, the sky also lighting up with vibrant colors red, orange, and yellow. She breathed in the morning air and let out a happy sigh. The morning is just perfect that Tom couldn't ruin it. As they float towards the sky, she shivered as the wind slapped her skin and hair, but she didn't mind it. She felt like Jasmine when Aladdin showed her the world in a magic carpet. But in Star's case, a pink cloud but it still works.

"I see it!" Star pointed eagerly at the park.

And before she knew what would happen, she crashed down into the ground. When she yelled, the cloud was surprised and jerked down without Star noticing. Like every normal person (is Star even normal?) she screamed for her life. Though her screams were a mixture of both fear and excitement. As they crashed down, the cloud dispersed when it touched the ground and Star was a groaning mess.

"Wish I didn't do that."

When she finally felt better (her back hurt like hell) she dusted off the dirt and dust and patted her dress down. She smiled in relief that her basket landed safely in a bush. But that smile turned into a frown. She could have at least landed with the basket instead of the hard ground. She sighed and grabbed her basket and started to walk around the park. She looked around for a few minutes until she finally found a perfect spot.

There was a huge oak tree that shaded the ground beneath it but a few rays of sunlight seeped through the holes. There were flowers surrounding the big roots of the tree. Star smiled and walked happily towards it. She sat down and started to prepare everything for her breakfast. First she placed the blanket down on the ground. Next she grabbed her plates and utensils. And finally, she placed her food on the plates.

A few hours later, (after she packed up) she took a stroll around the park. She passed through the Morning Lake, the pride of Echo Creek. Then a few minutes later, she found herself beside a fountain. The fountain is glistening with life as the sun's rays reflected the water. She smiled softly and touched the waters surface. It was cold and wet but that's how water should be. Cold and Wet. Just like snow, beautiful but cold. She thought that her morning would be perfect, but the unexpected bomb exploded and ruined everything.

"I thought you were gonna take me to the roller rink."

"I will but isn't it nice to take a stroll around Echo Park?"

"It is."

"But the roller rink doesn't open in 10 minutes. A stroll around here is perfect."

"Just for your peace and quiet."

"No its not."

Voices. But not just any voices, no. These are the voices she new with heart. Marco Ubaldo Diaz, her best friend ever since she transferred. He has dark chocolate messy hair and soft chocolate eyes. A beauty mark under his left eye. He wasn't wearing his usual clothes like his prized possession red sweater and black leggings, instead he wore a red shirt with the word "Black" and black pants.

Beside him was a female with pure platinum blonde hair with sky blue highlights. Her aqua blue eyes were soft and calm but there was a hint of mischievous in them. Her hair was only until her shoulders but it didn't help hide her cream white skin. She wore a pink shirt with coral designs and ocean blue shorts. She wore white socks and white converse shoes. This female beside him wasn't any female. No. Her name is _Jakie Lyn Thomas_.

Star quickly hid under the sides of the fountain, peeking just for a little glance. They were holding each other's hand and stood side by side. Star squinted her eyes towards them and she unknowingly gave them a glare. Marco, who felt the glare, felt a shiver down his spine and glanced towards the fountain. Star, with quick reflexes, hid her head and gave out a quick sigh of relief.

Jakie, who noticed Marco's uncomfortable aura, gave him a punch. Both Star's and Marco's jaw were wide open when she did the gesture. Marco staggered back and held the area where she punched him.

"Did you just punch me?"

"Did she just punch him?"

Jakie gave Marco a shrug and a goofy smile.

"I did. You looked uncomfortable so I gave you a bit of a jolt of excitement!"

"A jolt of excitement?" Star and Marco gasped out.

. . .

Star's day didn't turn out the way she wanted it to be. After the little incident, Star followed Marco and Jakie on their date. After a five minutes of their stroll, they went out of the park and took a three minute walk and arrived at the roller rink with two minutes to spare. After two hours at the roller rink, the two went for lunch at the Pirate Shack. Star carefully booked a table that's to far but not to far from the other companies table.

She hid her face on the menu she received from a waitress. She carefully watched them from the gap on the menu. A waiter with a black eye patch that rested on his left eye gave Marco a wink. Both Star and Marco gagged at the gesture while Jakie just chuckled. The waiter , chuckled, moved his head from side to side and said, "Its not like that you know kid." and Marco blushed in embarrassment.

"So what will it be?"

Marco, who thought very hard just by looking at the menu, was about to say something until Jakie said with a mocking tone, "The lobster deluxe and fish fries special please!"

The waiter wore an amused smile. "Woah. some appetite you both have! I'm impressed! Well gotta go. The lobster deluxe won't be cooked if I'm still here."

The waiter waved them off and Jakie smiled in triumphant. Marco skimmed through the menu until he found the things Jakie ordered. His eyes went wide and glanced at Jakie who wore an innocent look. A waitress smiled at Star and Star smiled back at her.

"What will you be having today Star? The usual?"

Star shook her head no. "Actually," she pointed her finger towards Marco and Jakie's table "I'll be having what their having."

The waitress looked shocked at what Star said and she turned to where Star pointed her finger at.

"T-Theirs?"

"Theirs."

The waitress gave a swift awkward nod and left the table.

"I wonder what she was awkward about."

And a few minutes later, her question was answered. The waitress was strolling a trolley with two dishes. One dish had a huge red lobster with side dishes just beside it and the other dish was a huge bowl with steaming hot fish fries. Star felt her left eye twitch. The waitress smiled at her awkwardly and proceeded to place the dishes down by her table.

"Oh look Marco! Someone ordered the same dish as ours!"

But to Star's relief, the waitress blocked their view.

. . .

When the sun was about to set, Star ran towards the house to prepare herself. After she found out that Marco and Jakie will be having dinner at the house, she quickly ran towards home and took a shower. After she finished taking a shower, she dried herself and wore some clothes. After she dried her hair, she ran down the stairs and went into the kitchen. Mrs. Diaz looked surprised when Star ran into the refrigerator.

"Woah Star, darling. Are you alright?" Mrs. Diaz asked with a motherly tone.

Star shook her head no. "Yeah I'm fine!"

She patted the invisible dust on her clothes and gave Mrs. Diaz a goofy smile, "I'm just excited to cook dinner!"

Though it wasn't completely a lie but it still wasn't the truth.

Mrs. Diaz, who thought Star was just being herself, said "Oh well, its up to you on what you wanna cook. I'll go set up the table."

After Mrs. Diaz left, Star felt a vibration on her pocket and pulled out her phone. She received a message from Marco. For some unknown reason, she felt butterflies on her stomach. Tapping the notification that held the message, she began to read the message.

_U-bald Eagle: Star! You're the one who will be cooking dinner tonight right?_

Star rose an eyebrow in suspicion.

_Mewni Princess: Um yes? Are you planning on making a request?_

_U-bald Eagle: Yes!_

_Mewni Princess: That's a start. So anything you want me to cook? Spaghetti? Carbonara? Pasta? Macaroni and cheese?_

_U-bald Eagle: How about Lasagna?_

Star smiled.

_Mewni Princess: Again?_

_U-bald Eagle: Its good. Scratch that delicious._

_Mewni Princess: 😂_

Knowing that Jakie would come along, she made sure that there would be extras for Marco.

. . .

"Star, this is Jakie. Jakie this is Star."

"We know Marco. We're classmates."

Star couldn't help herself, so she bursts out laughing along side Jakie. Marco, who didn't know what to do, just scratched his head awkwardly. Jakie faced Star with a smile.

"I heard that you can cook good lasagna."

Star, who felt flattered at the compliment, said "I learned from the best!"

"Oh really?"

Star felt a shiver down her spine. "Yes."

Jakie smiled and proceeded towards the dinning room. Star stared at Jakie's form and frowned. Does she dislike her? Star turned towards Marco, the frown still present in her face. She thought of the times that Marco kept whining on how he wanted to date Jakie and that he wants to look good for her. The times when he was nervous of texting her, calling her, asking her for chances of them hanging out.

She thought of these moments and she frowned more. Was everything a cover up story to hide the fact that they have been dating for who knows how long? That Marco didn't trust Star with their relationship? She thought back when she saw Marco and Jakie at the park. She thought Marco finally had the guts to ask her on a date. But seeing them so close and holding hands was a different story.

"Was everything you told me a lie? Was the 'I really want to date her' a cover up?"

"I-"

"Save it for later Diaz."

Marco flinched back at her tone.

. . .

When Star closed her room door, panic filled her veins. When she confronted Marco about how she felt betrayed, she saw Jakie sitting perfectly on the chair with a sweet smile on her face. Star mentally cringed and smiled back at Jakie. When she was going to go to the kitchen, Jakie's voice boomed through the air and she froze. Apparently Jakie told Star that if she could open her window later. Star, who didn't know what to do, just nodded her head yes.

Dinner came and went and Star was washing the dishes and Marco was off to walk Jakie home. After Star washed the dishes, she cleaned the table and headed towards her room. When she closed the door, she felt panic. Jakie asked her to open her window, what would that mean? Is Jakie planning to scare her? Did Jakie hire a hit man when she was in the dinning room alone? Or was Jakie trying to trick her?

Many ideas came into mind. I mean who wouldn't assume when your best friend's girlfriend asked you to open your window for no reason? Star heard footsteps coming towards her room and she felt like she couldn't breathe. The footsteps stopped at her doorstep and she held her breathe. When she heard who was talking, she felt her face turn sour and told the voice to go away. The voice sighed sadly and stalked away.

When her thoughts drifted off to Marco, she felt crushed. She thought that Marco didn't have a girlfriend, he didn't even show signs that he has a girlfriend. Then when he told her that he has a crush on Jakie, she thought that there was no hope. No hope at all that Marco would end up with her. So she did her best for them to get together but the truth hurts. Then Star started to have thoughts on making Marco avoid Jakie, make him stay away from her.

But then the truth hit her hard. Marco believed on Star that she could get them together. Marco be _lie_ v _ed_ on Star that she could get them together. Star shook those thoughts away and focused on the panic she had earlier. What will happen if she opens the window? She doesn't know that yet. She slowly went towards the window, debating on whether to open the window or not when something suddenly rolled inside her window, breaking the glass, and she let out a high pitched scream.

She fell on her butt and the door flew wide open. She turned towards the door to see a panic stricken Marco and Mr. and Mrs. Diaz. When Marco took in Star's fearful face, he rushed to her side and gave her a hug.

"What happened!?"

"Is there a robber!?"

"Who did this!?"

"Are you okay Star?"

Even though she still felt the hurt in her chest, she couldn't help but nod her head in defeat. With Mr. And Mrs. Diaz conjuring up ideas and other stuff that could have infiltrated Star's room, Marco held Star tighter and Star felt herself melt into the touch. With a few nods from Mr. And Mrs. Diaz, they finally decided to conduct a search party.

. . .

After two hours of the search, they didn't find anything and decided to call the police in the morning. Marco slumped back into his room and Star collapsed on her bed. But there was something wrong. She usually feels the soft flat surface of the bed and the usual creek of it but now its different. She still felt the soft surface of the bed but only it wasn't flat. Instead she felt a bump underneath her. And the usual creek of her bed was accompanied with a yelp of pain.

She rolled out of her bed and before she could scream, the thing from under her bed hushed her. Star was silent until the thing came out from under her bed. It turns out it wasn't a thing. It was a someone. It was Jakie. She was still wearing the clothes from earlier and not only that but she wore knee pads and arm pads and a hot pink helmet. Jakie gave Star a goofy grin before she took her helmet off and her pads.

Jakie dusted off the dust and dirt from her clothes. Jakie smiled apologetically at Star. "Sorry about the window,-" she pointed at the broken window, "I saw you coming towards the window and I jumped on instinct. Yet again at least I wore protection." Jakie sighed and sat on Star's bed. "Sorry if I have you a scare,-" she helped Star climb the bed, "and made you guys conduct a two hour search party."

Star shook her head no. "It's alright actually."

"No its not."

"Yes it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No."

Star and Jakie decided to end this argument. Things were awkward at first but a few minutes later, they started to feel comfortable with each other. They talked about school first, their recent projects and assignments, the latest couples who were formed last month and last week, to their hobbies and likes.

"Wait. So you were behind the dish scam?"

Jakie laughed. "Scam?"

"Yes."

Jakie laughed uncontrollably. Star puffed her face in anger and embarrassment. Jakie knew all along that Star has been following them ever since Star dropped her fake nose when she sneezed. Jakie saw Star entering the Pirate Shack and thought that if Star would follow what they ordered. And to Jakie's surprise, she did. When Jakie jumped to the dinner topic, she knew that Star would be running back home preparing everything and pretend that nothing happened.

"I just thought that if I or we order something, you would follow along."

Star blushed. "You sneak!"

"I just thought alright! I didn't think that you'd follow along!"

"I tricked myself!"

"And now you know"

Star crossed her arms, embarrassment flooding through her. She should have went through with her usual diner, fish nuggets with onion sauce and cheese sticks. But instead she choose not to follow what she needed but follow what she wanted. Reflecting on what happened at lunch, she must have thought of how happy and relieved Jakie was when she copied their order and not eat in embarrassment with a very weird order.

Jakie sighed and looked at the huge clock at the very top of Star's bed. "It's getting late."

Star glanced at the clock. "I didn't realize it was this late!"

Jakie smiled. "Well before I leave here."

Jakie outstretched her right hand, which held a bracelet. Their were bright orange circle beads and light pink heart beads. All in pattern and in the middle held a silver heart locket. The moonlight gave the bracelet a flow and Star gasped. Jakie scratched her head nervously.

"Do you like it?"

Star took the bracelet in her fingers. "Like it? I love it!"

Jakie let out a relieved sigh. "Thank God you love it. I thought I did a horrible job."

Star laughed. "Horrible? I would like you to see how I would do that."

Jakie shivered. "I wouldn't."

They both laughed and a thought struck her. In front of her stood Jakie Lyn Thomas, girlfriend of Marco Ubaldo Diaz, one of the most popular girl in school not give a care of who Marco Diaz, who is her best friend, hangs out with. I mean wouldn't you get get jealous when your boyfriend hangs out with another female, who isn't _you?_ And they're spending so much together and the only time you get to spend together with your boyfriend is when you guys go on dates? Doesn't this disturb Jakie that Star Butterfly, transfer student and princess of Mewni, is hanging out with Marco Ubaldo Diaz and not her?

Star held a grim face. "Hey Jakie, I have a question for you."

Jakie rose an eyebrow. "And that is?"

"You're my best friend's girlfriend. Aren't you mad that his girl best friend is hanging out with him instead of you?"

Jakie stood their, silent, until, "Of course I'm mad that Marco is hanging out with you."

Star cringed.

"But my question is," Jakie stared at Star's eyes. "did you know?"

That question struck Star's head. "I... I didn't."

"And do you feel guilty about it?"

A bitter smile formed at Star's lips. "I do."

Jakie smiled at her. "Then its alright."

Star have her a confused gaze. "Alright? But Jakie-"

"Look, I was mad at first when Marco told me over the phone that you will be staying at his place. A few weeks later Marco warmed up to you. Which was a first actually."

Star giggled.

"But a few months passed by and you guys were so close together. After the 'Mewberty' incident, I realized that you were important to Marco that he couldn't bear to see you _go_. Of course it hurt like the devil to know that but I realized something."

Jakie gave Star a comforting pay on her shoulder. "The both of us are important to Marco. Even if I'm not there beside him, I know that someone I know is there for him. Even if I'm not the one making him happy. I know that there is a friend beside him."

Jakie smiled warmly at her "Someone like you Star."

. . .

After Jakie left, (she jumped out the window) she got into a heated argument with none other than Marco Ubaldo Diaz himself. When she thought that she would get her good night sleep, she heard someone knocking at her door. When she opened the door, she saw Marco their standing with his night clothes and socks in the dead of the night. At first their conversation was soft and quiet, until Marco said something that made Star snap and before you know it, they started yelling.

After one final sentence sent at Marco, she slammed the door so hard that the hinges of the door almost popped out. She slammed herself in the bed and yelled at the pillow that was beside her. How dare Marco say that to her? After all they've been through? And he even got the guts to tell her that. It made Star snap so hard that she began to doubt her friendship with Marco.

_"At first I didn't trust you with our relationship so I decided to cover it all up as a simple crush."_


	3. That the shell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNEDITED

__

_"I know that it hurts. It really does but what you are doing is hurting me too."_

__

_-Jakie Lyn Thomas_

Its been two weeks since Star's and Marco's fight break lose to the school. Everyone was awkward around them, knowing that the sun and the rain won't be the same. Every time Marco gets to near to Star, she would either walk away or shove him away. Alfonzo tried talking to Star, but Star knowing Alfonzo's motives, walked away. For the first two days of the fight, Janna seemed to enjoy herself. But when the third day came, she felt worried.

Even Jakie herself was also worried for their fight. Jakie knew that when Star and Marco threw themselves into a fight of their own, she knew that it will end on the first day or second day. But this fight lasted long and she felt herself grow gray hair. Their fight must have been so heated that it resulted them to not being together 24/7. And it pained Jakie that, even herself, could not get Marco to smile. One of the important people to Marco is ignoring him. _One of his pillars are sinking_.

Janna seemed alright with their fight for the first two days, knowing that what Marco said must have annoyed her to hell, but when the third day came, she didn't feel right at all. Their fight must have been so heated that it made Star snap at him. And she didn't like it at all. _No she hated it_.

. . .

"Star please talk to him."

Star snapped her head at the person's direction. "And what? Get him to think that what I'm saying isn't true? No chance."

The person groaned in annoyance. "Your hurting him!"

"And he hurt me Jakie!"

Jakie sighed painfully. "I know that it hurts. It really does but what you are doing is hurting me too."

Star was quiet. Jakie sighed and left Star their. Not knowing that someone else is watching them.

. . .

"How dare you!"

"Marco enough!"

Another day, another fight for the two. But this time, things just got way more worse. Marco Ubaldo Diaz, caught Star and Jakie in their argument. It wasn't a heated argument like his and Star's, but this argument hurt Jakie. _His Jakie_. And Star didn't mean it but the problem was _Marco isn't thinking rational_. After the last period of class ended, Marco walked up to Star, and gave her a hard slap in the face.

Star didn't have a clue on what was going on. First she and Jakie were yelling at each other and the next thing Marco gave her a slap in the face. This was their very first physical contact with each other of their third week of their fight. Alfonzo and Fernandez were holding Marco off while Janna is protecting Star. Star looked at Marco with confused eyes but she met angry eyes instead.

_Ah. He saw?_

Alfonzo and Fernandez were doing their best at keeping their best friend at bay but it was no use. He is too strong. The people surrounding them had no clue on what to do, so they circled them in a safe distance and watched. Another student went outside of the classroom to get a teacher. Another student went to find Jakie Lyn Thomas.

"How dare you hurt Jakie! Why are you even beside her!"

"How dare you misunderstood Marco Ubaldo Diaz!"

And that was it. Star's final straw. Her fists were shaking mad, she gritted her teeth and her eyes glowed a threatening green. She wanted to hurt him, bend his bones and send him to Tom to finish the rest _but she can't_. A part of her wanted to understand why he did that. _Why he couldn't trust her_. It would be useless to kill him without him spitting out his reason why. She needed to understand. She needed too. Or else she'll regret it.

"HOW DARE YOU NOT MAKE ME UNDERSTAND YOUR REASONS! HOW DARE YOU SLAP ME WITHOUT KNOWING YOUR REASONS! **HOW DARE YOU HURT ME AND YELL AT ME WITHOUT KNOWING YOUR GODDAMN REASON!** "

Star was breathing heavily. There she said it. She said all the things that went through her head that time. And she calmed down a bit. But she didn't fully calm down. Everyone stared at her with wide eyes, including Janna. They have never heard Star say such a word. They have never heard Star say such a vague word to their ears.

Before Marco could retort back, Jakie gave him a hard slap.

. . .

"Now apologize! You two!"

Star and Marco glared at each other. After Jakie gave Marco a slap, she grabbed Star's and Marco's ears and pulled them away from a safe distance outside the school. Jakie couldn't take it anymore with their fighting, it's the first day of the third week of their fight and now their aiming for physical contact. Jakie didn't know why Marco started it and Star is suffering from confusion. They needed to understand each others problem. Or else _time will run out_.

Jakie cleared her throat. "Marco begin."

Marco rose an eyebrow. "Why me?"

"Because you started it." Star retorted.

"Why you-" Jakie glared at the both of them and they cowered in fear.

Jakie cleared her throat. "Now begin."

Marco rolled his eyes. "Just like what I told _you_ that I didn't trust you with my relationship with Jakie because you came from another dimension-"

"Just because I came from another dimension doesn't mean that I don't have feelings!" Star retorted. Hurt.

"I didn't mean it that way!"

"You probably did!"

"Enough! I want the two of you to properly set things aside!" Jakie yelled at the two of them.

Star glared at Marco.

Marco rolled his eyes. "I didn't trust you because I was anxious."

"That has got to be the most stupidest reason I have ever heard."

"Shut up!"

Jakie sighed. "This is gonna take forever for them to solve this."

. . .

"Your my best friend Star. I'm an idiot for not trusting you."

"Good you know. Not trusting me with your relationship with Jakie just because you were anxious on what I might react? I would support you guys towards the end."

And Star knew that this wasn't really the truth. She would actually support Marco and Jakie towards the end of her life. _If only Marco told her from the very beginning_. If Marco told her from the very beginning about his relationship with Jakie, she wouldn't feel like this. She wouldn't feel that Marco is giving her hope. _Hope_. Hope is a very beautiful word, but the consequences are _cruel_. Especially to the ones who are hopeful.

"I wasn't thinking and I'm sorry."

Star glared at Marco. "You should have made me understand that day. You shouldn't have said that."

Jakie looked confused. "What did he say?"

"At first I didn't trust you with our relationship so I decided to cover it all up as a simple crush." Star mimicked.

Jakie looked at Marco in disbelief. "How dare you? How dare you say that to her!"

"I-"

"No. I see why Star is mad at you. How could you?" Though the last part was barely a whisper.

Marco bowed his head in shame. He knew from the very beginning that it would hurt. Both him and them. He knew that Star would get suspicious in a few months they've been together. And when Star finally found out the truth, what could he say? I'm sorry I lied to you? I'm sorry I didn't have the courage to tell you the truth? I'm sorry I didn't trust you? He didn't know and he regretted it.

"I'm sorry. You can slap me, punch me all you want. Hit me like your life depended on it."

Star looked at him in disbelief. "So you can let her punch and slap you and I can't?"

Marco rose an eyebrow at her. "Do you want to?"

Star snickered. "No."

"Then don't bother."

. . .

It has been one month and the fight was resolved. One month and the three of them were the closest of friends. Though it still broke Star's heart to know that they were dating behind her back, but her friendship with Jakie is one of the most important things she could not lose, aside from Marco and Janna. She treasured every moment with Jakie. Every silly fights she had with Jakie. Every memory she had with Jakie. And she couldn't allow herself to lose her because it would be losing someone you love so dearly. And she loves Jakie so much that she couldn't afford to lose her. She would even _die_ for her. She would _die_ if she _dies_.

But good things have to end. First week of October, Star received a letter. It was addressed to her from Jakie and she kept the letter inside her bag. She went to school together with Marco hoping to see Jakie at the gate but she wasn't there. Star gave Marco a confused gaze as Marco shrugged. The rest of the day, Jakie wasn't there. Star asked Janna if she saw Jakie, but Janna too didn't see her. She roamed the whole school in search of Jakie for two hours straight. She didn't care if she miss classes. All she cared about is finding Jakie Lynn Thomas.

"Star, you should stop."

Star glared at Janna. "I won't."

Janna groaned in frustration. "Come on Star! You have been looking for her for two hours! If she isn't in school, maybe she didn't go to school at all!"

"Then where is she?" Star retorted in anger. "Where is she if she isn't in school?"

"Her house? The roller rink? She could be anywhere!"

"Then I'll find her!"

And with that, Star left the school. Star searched for the places Jakie might be. The roller rink, the Pirate shack, Echo Mall, even on Way bridge. She wasn't there and Star was getting desperate. She ran for her life towards Echo Park, hoping to find her. Just as she reached the park, she collapsed on the ground. Her breathing was fast and she couldn't stop coughing. She inhaled a deep breathe and gagged. She didn't care if she got hurt, scratched, and is out of breathe. All she cares about is finding Jakie. Maybe she's just paranoid out of her mind or maybe she's just _worried_. She slowly stood up, falling down once in a while, and proceeded to run.

The reason she stopped running is because she got a call. A call from _Jakie Lyn Thomas_. She felt relief wash over her as she answered the call. The moment she placed her phone on her ear, she heard sobs and coughing. Star was about to say something but kept her mouth shut. She waited for Jakie to say something, anything. As long as they are able to talk .They exchanged thirteen words and the call ended. Star stared at her phone. She dialed the phone number again. But it went straight to voicemail. Star groaned in frustration. And ran. She ran where ever her feet took her. And she found herself in front of the cemetery.

She inhaled a deep breathe and slowly stepped inside. She had no idea why she stepped inside. She had no idea why she ran here. She had no idea and she liked it. The more steps she took, the deeper she went inside the cemetery. She felt numb. Very numb. She looked forward, never looking back. She herd the leaves crack every time she stepped on them. She heard no birds chirping, only the whispering wind. She thought she heard it whisper to her _'Come to me'_ and she complied.

She stood face to face with a very old oak tree. It had a creepy vibe but she went towards it anyway. And their stood something she didn't expect. A present. Wrapped in purple wrapper and a dark violet ribbon. She looked at it in confusion. What was a present doing in a cemetery? She had no idea. She was about to walk away when something caught her eye. There on top of the present stood a card. A card with words saying _'To: Star Butterfly'_. She was shock. Every sane person is. But not being the sane person she is, she grabbed it ran. Ran towards the house.

_. . ._

The moment Marco stepped inside the house, he proceeded to Star's room. He knocked on her door and waited for her to open it. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turn into hours. He opened the door, to noticed that it was unlocked. Confused, he opened the door and saw no Star Butterfly. Panicked, he ran down and entered the kitchen. He saw no Star Butterfly but his mother. Mrs. Diaz saw the panic in his eyes and felt concern.

"What's wrong dear?" Mrs. Diaz asked.

"Where's Star?" Marco gasped.

Before Mrs. Diaz could answer, the door opened with a slam and they jumped. What was that? Whatever that was, it didn't sound good. Marco and Mrs. Diaz ran towards the door and gasped in shock. There sprawled on the floor is _Star Butterfly_. Out of breathe with blood oozing out from her elbows, wrists, face, knees, and legs. Without another word, Marco lifted her from the floor, not minding the object that fell, and proceeded to the bathroom with Mrs. Diaz. Marco waited patiently outside the door.

What happened to Star was a mystery. She looked like she ran a marathon. With a sigh, he grabbed his phone and dialed the number he knew by heart. It went straight to voicemail. Marco scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. Where is Jakie? His girlfriend? He knew that he shouldn't be worried because Jakie did this many times. But whenever she did this she would inform him on the day before she acts. But he couldn't help but get worried. And with Star's incident, the more reason he should be worried. He walked towards the front door and noticed the present.

It was covered in blood. _Blood from Star's wounds_. He picked it up and inspected it. Why was Star covered in bruises? Why was she out of breathe? _What did she do?_ And he stopped there. He walked away from the front door and went towards the stairs. When he reached Star's room, he opened the door and placed the gift on her table. He dragged himself out of the room and proceeded to the bathroom door. But when he reached the bathroom door, he saw Star outside the door. Body cleaned from her bloodied clothes, wrapped in bandages, blood can be fairly seen. Star's gaze looks dead.

"Hey Star," Marco placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Star looked at him, sky blue eyes dead. "I'm... Okay..."

Star shrugged Marco's hand away. Marco felt his heart break by the gesture. He didn't want another fight. The last time they fought was when Marco told her about him and Jakie. And right now, Star didn't meet his eyes. She looked so dead. Completely dead. He missed the bright side of the girl in front of him. He missed the fun times he had with her. He missed her crazy antics. He missed her crazy shenanigans. He missed her love struck eyes whenever she sees Oscar. He felt like what he felt when Star went through mewberty.

"I'll go drink water... I'll rest in my room... Don't follow me..."

Star glared at him and left. Marco couldn't breathe.

_. . ._

Star held the bloody present in her hands. After she left Marco, she felt a pit in her stomach. She couldn't help it. She felt guilty after her talk with Jakie. She felt so _guilty_ that she couldn't bare to look at him in the eye. Whenever she looks at Marco, she can hear those three words ring in her head. Those three words. _Those three words_. And she felt so guilty after hearing those words. After drinking her said water, she shoved past Marco (more guilt crawling through her stomach), and went straight to her room with a slam of the door. She breathed so hard that she coughed so loud.

The present in her hands, she slowly opened it. There stood a box. Star wasn't able to see what was inside it because it was too dark. She grabbed the object and held back a scream. She clasped her hand towards her mouth and stared at the object in horror. It was a knife coated with blood. But the blood didn't belong to her. It belong to someone else. Star finally noticed the stench of the box and she bit back screams as tears fell through her eyes like a waterfall as the moonlight shined the knife.

_. . ._

The next morning. Nothing was the same. Star woke up, tear stains still visible on her face. She wiped them away and fixed her hair. The knife still sprawled on the floor, she gave it a glare and returned it inside the box. She grunted and went down the stairs. Mr. Diaz wasnt on the table. This time it was Marco. She averted her eyes, feeling the guilt slowly coming up. She sat down opposite him and glanced at anything that's not Marco. The television was on.

"Cereal or Pancakes?" Mrs. Diaz asked.

"Both." Star and Marco replied.

Mrs. Diaz gave Marco a concerned look which Marco answered with a shrug. Mrs Diaz went to the kitchen and returned with pancakes on both of her hands. She placed the plates opposite them and returned to the kitchen to grab bowls and utensils. Mrs. Diaz returned yet again with the bowls and utensils and placed them opposite of each other and retreated to the kitchen. Marco stood up and went to the fridge. He opened it and grabbed milk. He placed the milk on the table (Star carefully avoided his gaze) and proceeded to grab the cereal from the cabinets. Marco gave Star a small smile.

"Cereal or Pancakes?"

And Star couldn't help but grin. Before she could answer, the television said something that will change their lives forever.

_"This just timed in, I'm reporter Elise Tan, breaking in with some terrible news. Yesterday afternoon, at the Echo Cemetery, a girl was found dead. Her phone on one hand and the other clutching what looks like a pendant. It seems to be that she has been stabbed multiple times by a knife. Police have not found the murder weapon yet, but the police will be able to unlock the girl's phone to see who she called when the murder happened. Echo Creek was given a great loss to one of their students."_

_"What's that June? Her name? Oh her name is none other than **Jakie Lyn Thomas**."_

Star swear she heard a scream. A scream so heartbreaking that Marco had to hug her. But then she realized, _it was her_. She screamed. Star felt tears on her face and so did she felt Marco's tears. Nothing would ever be the same. Star fainted on Marco's arms. Feeling death crawl up her sleeve.

. . .

_Dear Star,_

_I know that when you're reading this, I'll be probably dead and that you received a weapon in a box. I'm not sure what the weapon would be but I'm betting that it would be a gun. If not, a knife. I'm sorry. I didn't expect this turn of events. I made a terrible mistake Star, and the only way I could atone it is by dying. I gravely made this mistake the moment I said yes to Marco. But I don't regret being with Marco. But I regret loving you. I'm sorry I didn't make any sense and you would be confused as well. Well let me tell you a story._

_When I was six, I met a boy. He had a cute beauty mark under his left eye. He always wore this red hoodie everyday and I couldn't remember a time when I saw him without it. He would always lean on this locker. And whenever I arrive at school, he would be there, at the same spot, and nod his head at my direction. I would nod back because its cute of him to do so every time we see each other. Grade school, I met the boy. Signature look as always and I couldn't help myself but feel attracted to him. Then the day came when he confessed to me. I felt so happy and said yes._

_But you came and took my breathe away. Marco told me that you will be staying with him. I was mad. And jealous. Mad at the fact that another girl will be staying in my boyfriend's house and jealous at the fact that you'll be staying inside his house. Marco is titled as the safe kid. Even though he practice karate, he always wanted adventure. But whenever something bad happens, he couldn't hep but be there. As much as I love him, he could be so reckless at a point that you can find it funny._

_But the problem is that I'm slowly falling for you. I didn't intend for it to happen. But it just did. And I felt disgusted at myself. When I caught you following marco and I on our date, I couldn't help myself but feel flattered. I know that you liked Oscar, and it kinda broke my heart. But every time I think that, I'll always remind myself that I have a boyfriend. And his name is Marco Ubaldo Diaz. And I love him. And I can't help but love you as well. After we became friends, I felt so happy._

_Remember when I asked you to open your window that night? I couldn't wait to see you that I jumped from the tree the moment I saw you from the window. I'm sorry I gave you a shock. I didn't mean to scare you. But seeing you in Marco's arms made my blood boil. I wanted to comfort you. Wrap you in my arms, but I can't. At the same time, I want to slap you for being that close to Marco. But I know that you and Marco hug a lot. But still._

_But this is a sin. Loving you was one of my mistakes. Mom told me not to get a boyfriend. And I disobeyed. Mom is homophobic. And I loved you. She'll kill. A shell that can't be killed will break if a hammer smashes it. I'm that shell. I tell myself that I regret loving you. I tried to believe it. I really did. But I can't. I know the truth. I love you. And I don't regret it._

_Love, Jakie_

. . .

_"I don't want our friendship to end like this."_

_"Why?"_

_"I love you."_


	4. And the star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNEDITED

__

_"I don't want to believe in something that's not real."_

__

_-Marco Ubaldo Diaz_

Its been one week. One week of Jakie's funeral. Two weeks for Star in the hospital. After she fainted in Marco's arms, she wasn't able to wake up for the whole day. The Diaz household worried, drove her to the hospital. She was diagnosed with dehydration and malnutrition. Though Star kept the malnutrition part a secret from everyone. Including Jakie. She'd always where thick clothes, casted a cooling spell on herself, and ate less. She didn't know why she did this, but she still did it anyway. Eating less food everyday. Eating a lot when given a time to go to the Pirate Shack. There she stood motionless on the bed. She missed Jakie's funeral and she eat less of the food the hospital gave her. Dumping the extra to the window beside her.

She wouldn't allow anyone to see her. Alfonzo, Fernandez, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz. Not even Janna and Marco. She told the doctor that she wouldn't allow anyone to see her. Let alone talk to her. Even after Jakie's death, she felt guilty. After reading the letter addressed to her by Jakie, she cried. She wailed. And the nurses were not able to calm her down. Star didn't feel hungry. _She didn't feel hungry_. She couldn't bring herself to eat because whenever she eats, she will remember her spying on Marco and Jakie's date. The order Jakie picked. She ate the same food as them and she couldn't bring herself to eat. Next to that she felt guilty. Jakie fell in love with her. Star didn't realize that humans can love the same gender. She didn't realize, she didn't know.

A knock resonated and her head snapped towards the door. The doctors and nurses never knock. They never do. Star felt adrenaline rush through her body. The door opened and came in the person she least wanted to see. _Marco Ubaldo Diaz_. Star glared at him nervously. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Marco returned the glare. "I came to visit you. I tricked the nurse at the counter that I'm visiting my aunt."

"Leave right _now_."

Marco shouldn't be here. He should leave. But tricking the nurse? What kind of nurse is she? Star felt panic. Marco shouldn't be in here. _Marco leave! Leave this instant! I can't face you right now!_ Star thought. Star felt hot tears streaming down her face. Her vision blurry. He needs to leave.

"Please." Star whispered.

The tears didn't stop and she furiously wiped her tears away but they still came. She felt the side of her bed grew heavy and she turned to see Marco holding a huge plastic.

Marco sighed. "I'll leave if," Marco pointed at the plastic. "If you eat everything inside this plastic."

 _"Everything?"_ Star gasped.

"Everything." Marco pressed. "Your not eating again. You don't think that I saw you dump your food outside the window? I saw. And I'm going to make sure you eat."

Marco shoved the plastic filled with food into Star's arms. Star grumbled in response and opened the plastic. Her nose caught whip of the smell of onion sauce. She carefully placed the food on her lap. There were at least four containers and one styrofoam. She grabbed one of the containers and opened it. And her nose wasn't wrong. Fish nuggets with onion sauce and cheese sticks. Her favorite from the Pirate Shack. She couldn't help herself. She instantly dig in. Even Marco was surprised. She ate to her hearts content. And before she realized it, she finished all four containers. Marco gave her a water bottle and she drank all of it in one gulp.

Star grabbed the styrofoam and opened it. Her eyes went wide and Marco gave a smirk. "Didn't think I'll leave dessert out?"

Star stared at the ohagi in front of her. Her mouth watered. She grabbed one and placed it inside her mouth. She squealed and chewed. For once she forgot all about Jakie, Marco, and everyone. She was just eating peacefully. Marco sighed in relief. Star remembered the person beside her. "I wish it could be like this all the time."

Star smiled. "Me too." But that smile turn into a frown. "But it can't."

Now it was Marco's turn to frown. "Why?"

"It just cant." Star pressed harder. Her fingers clenching the hem of her blanket.

"What did _I_ ever do to you?" Marco gasped out. Now standing.

"Enough Marco." Star glared.

"No." Marco grumbled. "Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What.are.you.so.afraid.of?"

Star felt anger bubble inside of her. "I said enough!" She yelled at him. And Marco stepped back. Star could see why. Her cheeks glowed white and her eyes turned sickly green.

After that, Marco never returned. Only delivering her food every morning, noon and night by one of the nurses.

. . .

Marco stared at the picture he held. A picture of him, Jakie, and Star. At a concert with matching shirts. He felt the tears slowly falling down. _One of his pillars are down_. And she is never coming home. And now Star is slowly drift away. Something happened. The day Jakie didn't arrive at school, Star disappeared. And when he went home to look for her, she wasn't there. But she arrived with bruises all over her body. _Something happened_. Something happened between them. Something happened and he wants to find out. Before he could stand up, a shadow loomed over him. He faced the shadow to be met with dark aqua blue eyes. Shoulder length blonde hair and creamy white skin.

"Mrs. Thomas."

She smiled at Marco. "How are you?"

Marco forced a smile on his lips. "I'm alright."

Mrs. Thomas sat beside Marco. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "It hurts now doesn't it?"

Marco nodded. "It does."

Mrs. Thomas smiled softly. "If it makes you feel better, I know who murdered her."

Marco's eyes widened. "Y-You do?"

Mrs. Thomas smiled. A smile that hid a devilish smirk.

. . .

Star re-read the letter over and over again. Her mother killed her. Its about time she'll find another victim and kill them. Star shuddered at the thought but thought it through. Jakie's mother killed her daughter because she was homophobic. She might kill the cause as well. Star paled, understanding the situation. She needed to be well enough to fight Mrs. Thomas. If not, she could run away. Run away from this life on Earth. She could run back to Mewni. But she couldn't. She's grounded here. She could stay with Pony head, but her father would tell. She can't. She can't risk it. If push comes to shove, she could die and leave something behind. Something. _Something_. An idea struck her. Falling of the bed, she crawled towards the table filled with papers and a single pencil. She didn't care if she got hurt, all that mattered is that before she died, she could at least leave something behind. _For Marco_.

. . .

Marco frowned. "I don't want to believe in something that's not real."

Mrs. Thomas glared. "And what exactly do you not believe?"

"Everything!"

"My daughter is dead and I tell you the murderer and you do not believe me?" Mrs. Thomas spat. "Show justice for at least a moment."

Marco glared back. He would not believe it. He wouldn't. "Do you have any _proof_ Mrs. Thomas?"

Marco would never believe it. He would never believe that his best friend Star Butterfly murdered his girlfriend. He couldn't. Star would rather die than kill Jakie. He knows that Star's friendship with Jakie is something she would never give up. Of course Marco would always be Star's number one best friend (in his opinion), but when it comes to classifying gender... Yeah he'll leave her to decide that. Marco glared at Mrs. Thomas before she took out a piece of paper. It was folded and Mrs. Thomas shoved it to Marco with a glare.

"Here's your so called _proof_." She spat in venom.

Marco hesitated at first but unfolded the paper anyway. There he saw two photos. One of his girlfriend and the other his best friend. Marco read the paper in horror as he read the first thing he saw.

_Name of victim  
_

_Jakie Lyn Thomas_

__

_Age  
_

_14_

__

_Blood type  
_

_AB_

__

_Name of suspect  
_

_Star Butterfly_

__

_Age  
_

_14_

__

_Blood type match (Mark the space)  
_

_[√] Yes [ ] No_

__

_Fingerprint match (Mark the space)  
_

_[√] Yes [ ] No_

__

_Weapon used  
_

_Knife_

__

Mrs. Thomas smirked. "Do you believe me now?"

. . .

"Miss, please." The nurse pressed further, slowly prying off the pencil and the papers.

Star swatted the hand away and gave her a glare. "I need to finish."

"But miss-"

"I need to finish _this_." Star sneered.

. . .

Its been one week and Star is finally discharged from the hospital. She gulped slightly at the thought of meeting Marco. She breathed in a deep breathe and knocked at the door in front of her. She heard footsteps and prepared herself. When the door opened, the first thing she saw is black. Her short black hair grew an inch taller and she wore a very long sweater just past her thighs and mismatched socks. She looked at Star with confusion.

"Star?"

Star smiled softly. "Janna."

Janna stared at Star in disbelief. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I know your mad at me."

"I'm hella mad." Janna said through gritted teeth.

"But I would like to say that I'm sorry."

"You sure are."

"I'm really really sorry."

Janna threatened to close the door. "Go away."

Star held the door, looking at Janna with pleading eyes. "Please Janna."

Janna glared at her with tears in her eyes. " _You_ never let us _see you!_ It's been _three weeks!_ Its almost a month and today _you_ just show up in _my_ property, knocking on _my_ door and do you expect me to welcome you with _open_ arms?"

"You even missed _Jakie's funeral_ ," Star winced. "And here you are now, talking to me as if the thing you did was not critical! _But it is!_ Do you know how many people missed you? How do you think Mr. and Mrs. Diaz were gonna explain _your_ condition to _your_ parents?"

Star faced the floor. "Do you really want to be alone for the rest of your life?" Janna whispered.

"I don't." Star whispered back.

"Then why are you avoiding us? Why do you shut the world out?"

"I had to." Star whispered. She gave Janna the letter unwilling on her chest.

"You don't have to forgive me Janna. If anything bad happens to me, I want you to give it to Marco."

And Star left, leaving Janna to her thoughts.

. . .

The moment Star got of the taxi, she was met face to face with a heartbroken Marco and a smirking Mrs. Thomas. She was confused and scared at the same time. Confused at the fact that Marco looked so heartbroken that it broke her heart and scared at the fact that Mrs. Thomas is here. Mrs. Thomas moved so fast. Mrs. Thomas must be keeping an eye on her ever since she received the news that her daughter was found dead. Star gazed into Mrs. Thomas eyes and saw bloodlust. No hint of sympathy at all. Star made sure that fear didn't stretched her face as she gave the persons in front of her a confused stare.

"What's going on?"

"Is it true?"

Star froze in her place. Marco stared at Star with red bloodshot eyes. Its obvious that he was crying. But Marco just seemed so _pale_. Star remembered the last time Marco came to visit her. It was last week at Monday, three o' clock, Marco bought her her favorite food from the Pirate Shack and ohagi. He was alive and healthy but now, he looks so dead and pale. Like he would never be happy again.

Star gulped. "W-What's true?"

"You killed Jakie."

Star didn't know what to say. What made him think that? There is absolutely no way she would kill Jakie, she would commit suicide if she ever thought about that. Star paled with dread. That was what the knife was for. Mrs. Thomas must have used gloves so that she wouldn't get her fingerprints on the knife. Jakie was found in the cemetery. She was inside the cemetery the day Jakie died. When Star was approaching the oak tree, Mrs. Thomas must have saw her or the present won't be there. Mrs. Thomas planned this all along. She must have used the results of the fingerprints to manipulate Marco.

Marco's eyes widened in disbelief. "Your not... Denying it?"

Star snapped out of her reverie. "No-wait Marco!"

Marco laughed slightly. "That explains your behavior."

"Marco please!"

"You were acting strange. You were cold and distant. Now I know why."

Star was slowly trembling. "Your a great actor Star. You planned this all along."

_Please stop. Marco your better than this!_

Marco clenched his teeth. "I can't believe I was nice to you." Mrs. Thomas smirked triumphantly as she typed something on her phone.

Star had tears in her eyes. "Marco, please. Let me-"

He pointed the gun at her with a straight face.

Her tears were slowly falling from her face when she saw his expression.

She clenched the hem of her dress and her teeth.

"It doesn't have to be this way."

She rasped out.

"Your dead to me."

Star closed her eyes tightly and she heard the bang.

. . .

Marco watched Star's body fall to the ground. He felt relieved and anguish flood through his body. Mrs. Thomas gave a soft cackle as Marco whipped his head towards her direction. A sickening grin present on her face.

"I didn't know you had it in you Marco."

Marco didn't respond. He stared at Star's lifeless body. He did the deed. But why does he feel so _empty?_ One of his pillars are down, and he _killed her_. He felt so empty. So so empty. He said all those hurtful things at her. And he felt sorry but he felt relieved at the same time. _What kind of friend am I?_ He stared at the gun in his hand. Mrs. Thomas stared at him in confusion before they widened as Marco pointed the gun at his head. He wanted to die. He pulled the trigger and nothing happened. He lowered the gun and stared at it in confusion.

"There's only one bullet."

Marco rose an eyebrow. "You made it sure that I won't end up killing myself now did you?"

"Of course. There's a place I need you to be in."

"Where?"

She smirked. "Prison."


End file.
